Never
by Shirouta
Summary: Sama seperti kau yang tak kan pernah menerimaku, aku tak kan pernah berhenti mencintaimu.../  FemKurapika, OOC, Typo s , EYD ancur, alur kecepatan


ShiroutaTsuki present :

NEVER

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro, always!

Rated : T

Warning : FemKurapika, OOC, Typo(s), EYD ancur, alur kecepatan.

Note : ini fic pertama uta di fandom ini, sekaligus fic kedua yang uta publish d ffn.

Uta akan meminjam kata-kata keramat(?) para author

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

~ST~

**Kurapika P.O.V**

Aku terbangun pukul 5 pagi, seperti biasa. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan Senritsu. Hmm... kurasa aku akan membuat _sandwich_. Ya, sejak kepala 'Laba-laba' tidak bisa menggunakan _nen_–kira-kira beberapa bulan yang lalu—kami memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota Yorkshin City. Leorio masih menimba ilmu di sebuah universitas, tentu dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Gon dan Killua, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan. Tetapi setiap hari mereka selalu pergi-pagi-pulang-malam. Lalu Senritsu dan aku, sudah 3 bulan lamanya kami tak bekerja pada keluarga Nostrad. Sejak Nona Neon kehilangan kemampuan meramalnya, keluarga itu mengalami masalah keuangan yang pelik. Membuat Tuan Nostrad terpaksa mengurangi pengeluaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecat kami. Tragis. Karenanya, kami terpaksa menunggu adanya pekerjaan yang cocok dengan tujuan kami masing-masing.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat aku telah selesai membuat _sandwich_. "Susu!" gumamku pelan seraya mengambil gelas-gelas dari rak.

"Kurapika!" Leorio memanggilku dari ruang tamu. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada bunga untukmu lagi." Leorio memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang dihias dengan pita merah, serta sebuah kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan 'To : Kurapika'. Tanpa nama pengirim. Aku menatap bunga itu heran. Ini sudah ke-39 kalinya aku menerima bunga serupa.

"Wah! Kurapika punya pemuja rahasia!" celetuk Gon yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahku. Aku melirik Killua yang ada di depanku. Sementara yang dilirik hanya memasang ekspresi 'kucing'. Sepertinya Gon mulai terpengaruh Killua, pikirku.

"Mungkin hanya orang jahil." balasku sambil memlepaskan pita dan kartu ucapan itu, kemudian meletakkan bunga itu di dalam vas.

"Jika benar orang jahil, mungkinkah sampai berkali-kali seperti ini?" ujar Senritsu. Aku hanya membisu dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim bunga-bunga ini?

.

.

.

~ST~

**Kuroro P.O.V**

Aku sengaja bangun pagi buta. Setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku segera menghubungi kenalanku yang merupakan pemilik sebuah toko bunga. Aku ingin memastikan apa pesananku sudah dikirim.

"Kami sudah mengirimnya, seperti biasa." ujar si pemilik toko. Aku tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup telepon. Sudah 39 kali aku menggunakan jasa kirim bunga ini. aku mengirimnya kepada seseorang yang takkan pernah bisa menerimaku. Orang yang telh kuhancurkan hidupnya, namun ia juga yang telah membuatku jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta, membuatku untuk pertama kalinya merasa begitu bersalah. Yang membuatku hampir gila karena tak bisa melupakannya. Kurapika Kuruta.

.

.

.

~ST~

-3 hari kemudian-

**Kurapika P.O.V.**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah toko buku. Sendirian, tanpa Gon, Killua, Leorio atau pun Senritsu. Leorio ada jadwal kuliah, sementara Gon dan Killua pergi ke sebuah wahana permainan bersama Senritsu. Sebenarnya, Gon sudah berusaha membujukku untuk ikut dengan mereka. Tapi aku menolaknya. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin menghabiskan energiku untuk bermain. Aku lebih memilih membaca buku di perpustakaan kota. Dan kurasa, aku kurang beruntung hari ini. Perpustakaan itu tutup. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Jadilah aku di sini. Aku menelusuri satu demi satu rak buku. Lebih tepatnya, rak buku khusus novel. Aku sedang mencari sebuah novel yang sejak lama ingin kubeli. Kurang lebih setengah jam aku mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku memutuskan membeli buku lain dan bergegas pulang.

BLARR!

Saat aku keluar dari toko buku, aku tersentak dengan sebuah suara menggelegar. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku segera bergegas pulang. Namun, di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba turun hujan lebat. Aku pun berteduh di sebuah halte. Satu pelajaran yang kudapat, sedia payung sebelum hujan. Aku menatap hujan sambil menunggu reda.

"Kakak..." Seorang anak kecil menghampiriku dan menyerahkan sebuah payung lipat padaku, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dia menerobos hujan dengan payung lain. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku masih terpaku, memandang payung lipat ini. Mungkinkah anak itu sengaja memberikannya padaku? Tapi, kenapa ?

.

.

.

~ST~

**Third P.O.V**

Di antara suara air yang menggema, terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning sedang membuka payung lipat. Kemudian ia pergi dari halte tempatnya berteduh. Rupanya gadis itu tak menyadari, bahwa sepasang iris gelap memperhatikannya dari jendela sebuah _cafe, _tepat di sebrang halte tadi.

"Nah, ini untukmu, nak!" kata pemuda beriris gelap itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada anak kecil di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Kuro!" seru anak itu riang, kemudian keluar dari _cafe_ itu. Pemuda itu kembali memandang keluar jendela. Melengkungkan seulas senyum yang selalu dapat melelehkan hati wanita yang melihatnya

.

.

.

~ST~

"Kau yakin tak mau kutemani?" ujar seorang pria tinggi yangmemakai kacamata hitam bulat.

"Ya! Aku bisa pergi belanja sendiri, kau jaga rumah saja." sahut seorang gadis beriris _sapphire _sembari membuka pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan pria itu yang masih mematung.

Sang gadis terus berjalan melintasi jalan yang basah. Udara dingin membuatnya memeluk kedua lengannya. Wajar, ia hanya memakai kemeja yang dilapisi jaket tipis. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di sebelah lampu lalu lintas. Lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau. Itu artinya, ia harus menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lampu yang menyala menjadi merah, gadis _blonde _itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya pada _zebra cross_. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya tak ragu untuk menyebrang. Namun, sang gadis tampaknya tak menyadari, dari arah lain ada sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Dan...

CIIIIITTT! BRAKK!

Yang tampak sekarang adalah sesosok tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Tidak. Sosok itu bukan gadis _blonde_ itu, ia berada di sisi lain jalan. Melainkan sesosok pria beriris gelap yang terus mengikuti gadis itu setiap hari. Gadis itu memandang pria itu. Mata _sapphire_-nya membulat. Bahkan gadis itu tak mempercayai matanya. Bagaimana mungkin, sosok yang telah mencuri kebahagiaannya. Sosok yang paling ingin dia bunuh, menolongnya?

.

.

.

~ST~

Di atas sebuah pembaringan, tampak sesosok pria. Tergolek tak berdaya dengan perban menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Wajah tampan yang selalu menjadi perhatian para gadis itu tampak pucat. Beberapa alat medis menemaninya, menunjang hidupnya. Sebuah monitor dengan grafik yang menandakan kehidupan pria itu tampak di sebelah kiri pembaringan. Di sisi lain pembaringan, seorang gadis _blonde_ tampak sedang duduk di kursi. Jari-jari lentiknya menari di atas _keypad_ telepon genggam miliknya.

"Nnn..."

Sebuah erangan halus mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dari layar _handphone_. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan. Menampak iris hitam miliknya. Matanya menjelajahi sekitarnya, sampai iris gelap itu bertemu dengan iris _sapphire _yang menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau yang mengirim bunga-bunga itu?" ujar gadis itu datar, namun dingin. Gadis itu tampak tak peduli dengan pria itu.

"Ya..."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, ia malah menutup matanya. Gadis itu mulai kesal.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" bentak sang _blonde._ Pria itu menatap gadis di sebelahnya penuh arti.

"Karena...aku mencintaimu."

"Apa..?"

Mata _sapphire_ itu kembali terbelalak. Menuntut penjelasan. Sementara sang pria hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Jangan permainkan aku!" ucap sang gadis penuh emosi.

"Aku tak main-main. Aku serius. Sangat." lugas sang pria. Keduanya membisu. Hanya suara dari monitor yang terdengar.

"Aku tahu, kau tak kan pernah bisa menerimaku. Aku tahu, aku tak tahu diri. Aku tahu, apapun yang aku lakukan...kau tak kan pernah memaafkan aku...tapi," nafas pemuda itu terputus-putus. "aku tak bisa menghapusnya...perasaan ini..."

"Kau gila!" gadis itu berbalik, berniat beranjak dari situ. Tapi, dua butir kata mampu membuat niat itu tertunda.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa...?" gadis itu kembali berbalik, memandang pria yang telah kembali terlelap itu.

Melihat itu, gadis itu hendak meninggalkannya. Namun, ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Sebuah kotak yang sudah tak berbentuk sempurna—yang baru ia sadari—berada di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempatnya duduk tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan kotak hijau yang ternoda oleh bercak darah itu. Ia mengambilnya, lalu membaca kartu bertuliskan 'To : Kurapika'. Gadis itu membukanya. Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui isinya. Sebuah novel yang ia cari tempo hari. Di balik sampul yang bertuliskan 'Never', terdapat sepucuk surat. Ia kemudian membacanya. Dan di hadapan rangkaian kata yang tersurat lewat tinta dan suara dengungan panjang, gadis itu menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

~ST~

_Untuk Kurapika_

_ Aku tahu ini mungkin keterlaluan, tapi... Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu, aku memang tak tahu diri. Setelah menghancurkan hidupmu, aku dengan lancang mencintaimu. Maafkan aku..._

_ Kau tahu, karena kau, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Karena kau, aku mengerti bagaimana cinta itu. Dan yang terpenting, aku telah menemukan hatiku. Aku tahu, apa pun yang kulakukan untukmu, kau tak mungkin menerimaku atau pun memaafkanku. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku untuk menyerahkan hati dan hidupku padamu. Sama seperti kau yang tak kan pernah menerimaku, aku tak kan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Kau tidak pernah memaafkanku dan aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah mengajariku tentang cinta._

_ Kuroro Lucifer_

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

Olala! Akhirnya fic gaje ini jadi juga dengan SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam).

Sa,

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
